Speak Now
by Miss Aqua-chan
Summary: Its a NaLi songfic about Taylor Swift's "Speak Now". Don't own anything.


Hey minna~! It's me, Missy-chan! I know this is a bad idea to make a new fanfic without finishing my other one. But I'm not actually planning on finishing it right now XD, because of my school works and all. I've decided to just stick with one-shots for a while =w=.  
Anyway, this is my first time making a songfic, so please tell me if there are any mistakes XD. This is usually from Lisanna's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.  
I do not own the song "Speak Now".  
Okay… let's just say I do not own anything XD

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

I woke up half awake smelling the usual big breakfast my elder, Mira Jane, usual cooks for me and my older brother, Elfman.

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marryin' the wrong girl._

I usually stand up as soon as I wake up. But today, I just wish that I was sick enough to let my siblings let me stay at home. 'Cuz I just remembered that today is Natsu and Lucy's wedding!

"Lisanna! Time for breakfast! We're going to be late!" There's my sister, coming up the stairs and into my room going to "force" me to go to the place where I least want to go. When she entered my room, she brought a cup of coffee to wake me up completely. I quickly hid under my covers to hide my pitiful face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead! Come on, it's time to go… it's Natsu and Lucy's big day remember?"

"I'm not feeling well." Is all that I can say. She checked my forehead and neck to look for signs of illness.

"It doesn't look like you caught something." She left the room and came back a few moments later with a thermometer in her hand and shoved it into my mouth. "Are you sure you're not feeling well?" I nodded a yes. A few seconds later, she left the room again to check on her cooking. I had an idea of how to trick my siblings into thinking I was _really _sick. I dipped the tip of the thermometer on to the coffee for a few seconds and took it out again and read 38.7o C. That should be enough. When she came back, I quickly shoved it back into my mouth. She took the thermometer and said "Oh dear, I guess you'll have to stay home today, huh? Don't worry, I'll tell Lucy that you couldn't make it."

About an hour later, I heard Mira-nee and Elf-nii leave. I quickly got off my bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore my new white Sunday dress with a ribbon tied under the bust line, and I paired it up with my white sandals with pink laces to match the dress. I felt shivers and goose bumps all over my body, but I still have to _do _it. After the I head towards the guild but taking on another route so that my siblings wouldn't see me.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

I entered the backdoor of the guild. As I walked around the hall, I saw some of the guild members drink the alcohol even if the ceremony hasn't even started yet. While walking around, I heard some of them complain about how they were dressed.

_And she is yelling__at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room  
wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I took a peek inside a room and saw Lucy in her wedding gown with Levy, Mira-nee, and a whole lot of girls there. And who exactly does she think she is, yelling at Cana like that?

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

Then I saw Natsu, getting teased by the other mages. But all I can think of now is if he really wants this…

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say "yes" runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out  
And they said Speak Now_

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song  
That sounds like a death march_

Well… here it is where the bride takes her entrance…

Okay, from all the weddings I've been especially in Edolas,  
this song actually sounds like a funeral.

_And I am hiding in the curtains.  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

I also forgot tell Mira-nee that Lucy _forgot_ to give me an invitation

_She walks down the aisle like a pageant queen_

And there she is… I quietly sat at the seats near the back. As everybody stood up, I can actually see Erza crying… for happiness I guess… and I guess Juvia must be jumping for joy by now… XD

_But I know  
You wish it was me_

"You wish it was me"

_Don't you?_

_Don't say "Yes" Runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said SPEAK NOW_

_Don't say "Yes" Runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You're time is running out and they said SPEAK NOW_

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

_I hear the preachers say speak now over ever hold your peace_

"Okay… here we go Lisanna… you can do this."

_There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me._

As I was going to stand up I was surprised that someone had beat me to it. And that someone is… Gray?!

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

Everyone's eyes in the room widened at what Gray had said. Atleast they didn't make a lot of noise since she didn't invite _all _of them.

Then Lucy suddenly walked towards Gray, took his hands and just stared at him. (I don't know why, but I'm feeling soooo nervous when I wrote this .)

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy who should be marryin' the wrong girl._

And all of a sudden, both of them ran out! Wow, Gray has some guts…

_So don't say "yes" runaway now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out  
say Speak Now._

I just blankly stared at the door where the couple had exited, when someone suddenly tugged at my shoulders. When I turned to look, it was my pink headed childhood friend. He gave me that usual grin he has, and just gave him a small smile. We looked at each other for a few moments just until I realized that everyone was staring at us at what he said…

_Baby I didn't sing a vow  
So glad you were around  
When they said_

"Speak Now"

* * *

ღ Missy's corner ღ

Yes! I'm finally done! You guys wouldn't believe what I've been through ever since school has started… especially during the poster slogan contest, who knew that I, a freshman would actually beat the higher years? XD. Man, I love my new school! When I came back to my old school, where I transferred from due to some "social problems" with my batch mates, they hardly recognized me! OMG .

My old bff even said, "Arianne! Y DAHELL DID U TRANSFER?! Y U SO DAMN PRETTY AND SMART NOW?! Y U SO UGLY THEN?!"

I didn't even know how to respond to that! Well, they were right; I'm practically on the top of my class! I'm not even sure how I balanced my school work and anime XD.

Well anyway, thanks for reading~!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ


End file.
